


A mother's love

by KayMacBurn



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayMacBurn/pseuds/KayMacBurn
Summary: Peter has suffered a heartbreak that is threatening to swallow him whole. Unfortunately, the two people he needs the most are also facing their own uncertainties.





	A mother's love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hope you like this little one shot. You can see more of the Matt/Peter dynamics with my other story Spider-man meets the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.  
> Please let me know what you think!

Peter hung from the ceiling effortlessly, watching the adults with dulled interest. May was gone, he would have to deal with that. But at the immediate moment he was focused on the verbal confrontation happening between Director Fury, Tony Stark and Matt Murdock.

          A young super like him couldn’t be put in the system. They all agreed on that.

Tony and Matt were on the same page when it came to SHIELD taking the teen and turning him into their own agent. That wasn’t going to happen while they still lived and breathed.

Tony liked the kid, but he was reluctant to put the Stark name on anyone seeing as it usually led to them getting hurt, so he was pushing for Murdock to take the boy in.

Matt didn’t have the funds to keep a ravenous teenager, not to mention his own vigilante gig lead to him being laid up with life threatening injuries on more then one occasion. How was he supposed to look after a young hero, with the same sort of tendencies?

Peter sighed as the arguing went round and round.

Finally, he had heard enough and slipped out through the bedroom window. He didn’t bother taking the suit, but he kept his web shooters just in case.

The slap of his sneakers against the metal fire escape echoed through the dark alley. Once he reached the roof, he simple flopped onto his back and stared up at the orange haze that was the night sky. He wished he could see the stars, or the moon. Something that was farther away then this city.

He heard but ignored the men’s startled calls as they realized he was no longer there. They took off in separate directions, not one looking on the roof of his apartment building.

His cell phoned buzzed with text messages from both Matt and Tony but he turned the ringer off and continued to lay there.

It felt as though someone had dunked him in cold water and he just couldn’t get back out. His limbs were sluggish and slow, and his brain felt scrambled.

Time slipped by and Peter could only guess how long he laid there. Although his mind was clearly trying to keep him from feeling too much at once, the wall was starting to crack, and tears started falling down his cheeks.

He suddenly needed someone there, to hold him, to tell him this was going to be fine. He grabbed his phone but couldn’t focus on the screen.

The device fell back to the roof and Peter sobbed. His fingers digging into his own sides trying to hold himself together.

He didn’t register the fact he was no longer alone on the roof top. The only thing that mattered was that two warm arms embraced him tightly and gently rocked him as his panic came to surface.

His hands grasped at his savior desperately and he buried his face into the broad chest. With senses going haywire the words of an unknown lullaby were lost to his ears but the rumble through the chest started to calm him.

Peter slowly reverted back to his platonic like state. Still not really seeing or registering what was going around him but knowing he was safe, and he was not alone.

When he finally came out of it the following morning, he realized he was still on the roof. It was not the ideal place to spend the night and his entire body ached, but his mind was at least clearer.

As the sun peeked over the horizon Peter looked up to see the man that had spent the whole night with him.

Loki’s clothes were a bit disheveled from Peter’s thrashing, but the God of Mischief was fully awake and watching him with a sad knowing stare.

“Tis’ a horrible price to pay for love. The loss. But a mother’s love is a gift that will stay with you. Even if she does not.” He said slowly.

May not have been Peter’s mother by blood, but she was as good as and Peter could only nod to Loki’s words.

“You might want to send word to Stark and the all-seer, they have been searching frantically for you, little Spider. Though in their haste, and by their stupidity they did not check the place they should have started with.”

Again, Peter nodded.

Loki reached out and gripped the back of the boy’s neck and pulled him in close, so their foreheads touched.

“I know what your heart is going through, and only to you will I admit, it almost brought me to my knees! Stay strong little Spider, she would want you to keep on, with a head held high! Do that for her, and the rest are just details that will fall where they may.”

Peter took a deep breath and stood. He did not know why the God took exception to his pain, but he did not question it. It was what he needed.


End file.
